Heartgold and Soulsilver : l'aile d'argent
by Polskabi
Summary: Rien ne va dans la vie d'Adrian. Ses parents l'ont laissé aux soins d'une famille riche près de Mauville qui le traite comme un esclave. L'année de ses seize ans, alors que Cyprien, le fils de la famille, va chercher son premier Pokémon, il s'enfuit. La route sera difficile, surtout quand des personnes le menacent sans raison apparente. /!\ nuzlocke challenge
1. Chapter 1 : Johto! La vie 15 ans après

Il était une heure du matin, il faisait nuit noire, les rues étaient désertes. Enfin presque. Deux ombres couraient dans une des rues de Mauville. Des hommes avec des torches et des fourches les poursuivaient. Les deux personnes avaient un peu d'avance et se cachèrent dans une ruelle sombre, une des deux laissant un de ses Pokémon jaillir de sa Pokéball.

« Fais les aller dans une autre direction, Haydaim ! » chuchota la voix d'un homme au Pokémon cerf dont le ramage était orné de fleurs roses, indiquant qu'on était au printemps.

Le Pokémon plante galopa jusqu'au groupe avant de prendre la fuite, emmenant loin de son dresseur les hommes armés.

« Finissons ce pour quoi nous sommes là. » déclara la même voix une fois que les cris du groupe se soient éteints.

« Mais... je ne veux pas l'abandonner. » sanglota la deuxième voix, de femme cette fois.

« Je le sais bien, je ne le veux pas non plus...mais... nous n'avons pas le choix. » fit l'homme en prenant le visage de la femme en coupe pour qu'elle le regarde. « Tu sais bien ce qui risque de nous arriver, et il vaut mieux confier notre enfant à une famille où il ne risquera rien plutôt qu'on lui fasse courir ce risque pour lequel il n'a rien demandé. »

Son épouse sécha ses larmes, tenant dans l'autre un enfant d'un an emmitouflé dans une couverture, endormi.

Le couple continua son chemin en se pressant, avant d'arriver devant une immense villa, légèrement en dehors de la ville, plus près du chemin menant à Ville Griotte.

Les parents firent un dernier au revoir au bambin, la mère passa autour du cou de son garçon un pendentif en bois sculpté représentant une aile qui avait l'apparence d'une plume, et une lettre pour la famille qui vivait dans cette villa. Si leur recherche était tombée juste, dans cette immense demeure vivait un couple qui avait un enfant d'un an également.

L'homme prit sa femme par les épaules pour l'éloigner et ils sortirent de la propriété sans un bruit.

Le groupe qui les avait poursuivi dans Mauville les attendait à l'entrée de la ville aux toits violets, la tête du Pokémon cerf coupée mise au bout d'un piquet que brandissait un des hommes.

Les deux fugitifs n'eurent pas le temps de se défendre. Ils furent tué tous les deux par un coup en plein coeur.

_Quinze ans plus tard_

Assis dans un coin d'une partie du grenier qui lui servait de pièce, un jeune garçon de seize ans, les cheveux dorés, les yeux d'un bleu très pâle, le teint blanc dût au manque de lumière, éternua à cause de la poussière pour la huitième fois de l'après-midi. Il épousseta son maillot rapiécé et son jean délavé et usé au niveau des genoux avant de s'assoir sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit.

« Pas de bruits, si tu en fais, tu seras privé de repas pendant une semaine. »

Ces paroles, c'est son tuteur qui les avaient prononcées. Comme s'il allait prendre le risque de ne rien manger alors qu'il ne mangeait déjà que le peu de restes que lui laissaient le fils du couple de la villa.

Le jeune homme soupira et prit d'une main son pendentif pour l'observer. D'après la famille qui l'avait recueilli, il l'avait au cou lorsqu'ils l'ont trouvé devant leur porte, il y avait maintenant quinze ans de cela. Il se demandait la raison pour laquelle ses parents l'avaient abandonné. Il détestait ses tuteurs, et leur fils également.

Les Pegrisson étaient une famille de riches, qui pouvaient s'offrir tout ce qu'ils désiraient. Le père, Maurice Pegrisson, était un homme d'affaires, qui avait une entreprise de Pokéball. Il pouvait en récupérer à foison s'il le souhaitait et ne manquait jamais de ramener un nouveau type de Pokéball à la maison, en en vantant les mérites lors du dîner. Sa dernière trouvaille était une Transball, qui permettait à son dresseur de voir son Pokémon à l'intérieur, la partie supérieure étant transparente.

La mère, Annette, travaillait dans une autre branche tout aussi éprise des dresseurs. Elle avait ajouté au Pokématos la fonctionnalité de comprendre ce que disaient les Pokémon, chose très utile pour tous les dresseurs de Johto.

Leur fils s'appelait Cyprien et il pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait, il lui suffisait pour ça de le demander. Il aimait montrer aux autres qu'il venait d'une famille plus riche qu'eux, et s'habillait de manière élégante, refilant qu'une fois l'an quelques uns de ses vieux vêtements au rejeton abandonné.

Ce dernier soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Depuis les nouvelles lois qui étaient entrées en vigueur il y avait cinq ans de cela, il fallait payer près de mille cinq cent Pokédollars pour espérer obtenir un Pokémon au laboratoire du professeur Orme. Le prix des Pokéballs avait également flambé, et il était rare de voir un dresseur. Si Cyprien n'aurait aucun mal à obtenir son premier Pokémon dès le lendemain, il n'en était pas de même pour le blond.

L'adolescent se redressa tant bien que mal, et regarda autour de lui. Il avait maintes fois exploré le grenier, étant son seul coin de jeu, mais les Pegrisson lui avaient formellement interdit de toucher à quoique ce soit qui se trouvait dans les cartons.

Sa curiosité fut attiré par une vieille malle qui trainait dans un coin reculé de la pièce. Intrigué, il s'approcha, mais hésita en avançant sa main pour l'ouvrir.

« Allez quoi Adrian ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un carton ! » pensa-t-il pour se donner du courage.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et ouvrit la malle. Ce qu'il y avait dedans valait aux yeux d'Adrian le plus grand des trésors. Il y avait en effet un Pokématos usé dont la couleur bleue commençait à tirer sur le gris, une ceinture où se trouvaient des aimants, et des pokéballs de base à moitié écaillées dont la couleur avait terni. Il y avait aussi un vieux sac à dos qui avait des trous de ci de là. Le jeune homme s'empara de ses trouvailles et retourna à sa paillasse. Soulevant son lit de fortune, il enleva une des planches pour découvrir sa cachette de trésors. Il y avait là-dedans des choses dont la plupart des jeunes de son âge auraient honte de garder, mais pas Adrian. Il caressa du dos de sa main une vieille peluche Pikachu, avant de prendre quelques bouts de tissus dont il se servait habituellement pour réparer son T-shirt. Avec une aiguille et du fil dont il humecta le bout pour le faire passer dans le trou, il attrapa ensuite le sac et plaça les morceaux de tissus avant de les coudre. Avec un morceau de vieux carton, il renforça le fond du travail achevé, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil, plutôt satisfait de sa petite réparation. Le blond y rangea les vieilles Pokéballs, sa peluche Pikachu et la ceinture avant de le replacer dans la cachette.

Adrian s'empara ensuite du Pokématos.

« J'espère qu'il fonctionne toujours.. » marmonna-t-il.

Il l'alluma et l'appareil lui indiqua que la batterie était faible avant de s'éteindre. Se retenant de lâcher un juron, l'adolescent retourna l'appareil et vit un endroit où le cache pouvait s'enlever. Il y trouva des petits capteurs de lumière, et le jeune homme devina que cela permettait de recharger les batteries de l'appareil.

Adrian se dirigea donc vers la seule fenêtre qui se trouvait dans le grenier, la petite lucarne ronde qui lui permettait d'aérer de temps en temps, et l'ouvrit avant de vérifier qu'il faisait beau. Le soleil étant bien présent, il posa le Pokématos sur le rebord, les capteurs dirigés vers les rayons de l'astre lumineux pour que la batterie se recharge.

Ne sachant pas vraiment combien de temps cela prendrait, Adrian referma la fenêtre, s'assurant de bien fixer l'appareil électronique avec un bout de ficelle à la lucarne pour éviter qu'il ne tombe et ne se casse pour de bon. Il allait repartir sur ce qui lui servait de lit quand la trappe menant aux étages inférieurs s'ouvrit sur la tête d'une autre jeune homme de seize ans qui toussa, remonta les lunettes sur son nez, et afficha un sourire victorieux.

« Hé le minus ! Ramène ta cervelle de Magicarpe en bas ! Les parents t'appellent. » railla Cyprien.

Adrian ne put que lui jeter un regard noir avant que l'autre ne déguerpisse, l'air joyeux. Le blond soupira de frustration et descendit l'échelle lui permettant de se rendre aux autres pièces de la maison.

Les Pegrisson l'attendaient dans le grand salon.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » aboya le père de famille. « Dépêche-toi de t'assoir ! »

Quand on lui demandait cela, Adrian savait qu'on lui demandait de se poser à même le sol, comme un vulgaire Caninos.

« Demain matin nous partons emmener Cyprien au laboratoire du professeur Orme afin qu'il reçoive son premier Pokémon. » expliqua Maurice, l'air fier de voir le gamin abandonné avoir une lueur d'envie passer dans son regard. « Toi tu restes là et tu nettoieras la villa, sinon... »

Adrian n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la suite pour comprendre qu'il aurait des ennuis si jamais il désobéissait.

« Bien. » répondit-il en baissant la tête.

« Dépêche-toi ! Tu dois m'aider à préparer mon sac ! » ordonna l'adolescent châtain en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez une fois de plus.

Adrian se retint de le frapper pour de bon et le suivit jusque dans sa chambre une pièce gigantesque et remplie de jouets qui trainaient au sol.

Cyprien attrapa son sac flambant neuf, de couleur rouge avec un logo représentant un Enteï, marque connue dans Johto comme étant une des meilleures...et des plus chères.

« Apportes mes affaires de voyage ! » fit l'adolescent à lunettes au blondinet.

Le jeune homme chercha des yeux les dites affaires avant de les trouver posées en vrac sur un tabouret. Il les attrapa et les tendit à son « frère » pour qu'il les range.

« Nan mais tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais le faire ! » le nargua Cyprien.

Adrian souffla, agacé, et mit les vêtements dans le sac du garçon, avant de devoir ranger des Pokéballs dernier cri, un Pokématos qui possédait toutes les options possibles et inimaginables, des potions, des antidotes, bref, le parfait attirail du dresseur.

Cyprien lui, était en train de farfouiller dans ses affaires, mettant au passage encore un peu plus de bazar dans sa chambre, au grand damne d'Adrien qui allait devoir ranger ensuite.

Une fois les affaires préparée et la chambre rangée par le jeune blond, il put retourner à ses occupations dans son grenier. Il vérifia le Pokématos, qui avait finit de se recharger entre temps, au grand bonheur d'Adrian qui le rangea soigneusement dans le sac sous sa paillasse. Peu importe ce que lui disait la famille. Il avait prit sa décision. Le lendemain, pendant que Cyprien et ses parents seraient à Bourg-Geon pour que l'adolescent commence son voyage Pokémon, lui s'en irait de la maison pour attraper ses propres Pokémons avec les pokéballs qu'il avait trouvé. Peu lui importait qu'elles étaient vieilles, si elles fonctionnaient toujours, alors il pouvait fuir de cette vie qui n'en était pas une.

La famille Pegrisson partit tout de suite après le petit déjeuner, en direction de Bourg-Geon dans leur voiture grand luxe. Les parents avaient promit à Adrian que s'il ne finissaient pas ses tâches avant qu'ils ne rentrent, soit à quinze heures, il se verrait infliger la pire punition de toute sa misérable vie.

Le jeune homme fut donc ravie lorsqu'ils partirent enfin, et se dirigea dans sa chambre afin de récupérer son sac, puis redescendit jusqu'aux cuisines afin de prendre de quoi se sustenter durant son voyage. Il s'assura enfin de ne rien avoir oublié, et quitta la villa sans regret pour se diriger en direction de Ville Griotte, où les Pokémons étaient moins forts qu'en direction d'Ecorcia. Grâce au Pokématos qu'il avait trouvé, il pouvait savoir l'heure qu'il était et il en était plus qu'heureux. Adrian évitait le plus que possible les grandes herbes et surtout la route. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire voir par ses tuteurs, et de plus, la forêt lui procurait un peu de fraicheur, ne se sentant vraiment pas à l'aise à la chaleur. Il marcha beaucoup, et ne rencontra à son grand damne aucun Pokémon. Plutôt déçu, il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre couché et soupira. Il ignorait où il était, mais refusait de revenir près de la route pour se retrouver. Il allait se relever quand une voix l'interpella.

« Et toi ! Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ! »

Adrian se retourna, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme avec des cheveux grisonnants, une veste blanche de scientifique passée par dessus son pull d'un vert délavé.

« Moi ? » demanda Adrian.

« Oui ! » confirma l'homme. « Tu as l'air complètement perdu. »

« C'est le cas.. » soupira le blond.

L'homme sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de lui demander de le suivre. Intrigué, Adrian le suivit, se demandant ce que ce vieil homme lui voulait.

Il le mena jusqu'à un cabanon qui se trouvait au milieu de la forêt, et toqua. Un homme portant un chapeau avec une moustache et les cheveux aussi gris que le visiteur leur ouvrit.

« Samuel ! » le salua le propriétaire de la petite maison.

« Henri ! » répondit en retour le savant. « Nous permets-tu d'entrer quelques instants je te prie ? »

Le dit Henri remarqua enfin la présence d'Adrian, sourit et les laissa entrer. Leur hôte les fit s'installer à table et rapporta des gâteaux et du thé. Adrian, qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui propose aussi gentiment quelque chose, hésitait à se servir, mais finit par le faire quand Henri lui présenta le plat de petits gâteaux en disant qu'il pouvait en manger autant qu'il voulait.

Pendant que le jeune homme mangeait et buvait son thé, les deux vieux amis se mirent à l'écart afin de discuter entre eux. Puis quand Adrian eut terminé, ils revinrent vers lui.

« Au fait, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. » commença le savant. « Je suis le professeur Samuel Chen, je viens du Bourg-Palette, à Kanto. Voici mon ami Henri, que tout le monde appelle Monsieur Pokémon. »

« Comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon ? » demanda Mr Pokémon.

« Adrian. » répondit l'adolescent, se demandant ce qu'on lui voulait.

« Adrian... » sembla réfléchir le professeur Chen. « Dis-moi, as-tu un Pokémon avec toi ? »

« Non.. » fit Adrian en baissant la tête. « Je voulais aller en capturer un en me dirigeant vers Ville Griotte mais je n'en ai pas vu un seul. »

« Je vois... » marmonna le professeur dans sa barbe. « Bon je ne te promets rien. Mais le Professeur Orme était un de mes élèves autrefois... je vais l'appeler et lui demander s'il veut bien te remettre ton premier Pokémon gratuitement. »

« Mais..il n'acceptera jamais. » affirma le jeune homme.

« Si tel est le cas, nous trouverons une autre solution. » déclara le savant en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Pendant que le professeur Chen partait téléphoner au savant de Johto, le Mr Pokémon s'approcha d'Adrian.

« Avant toute chose mon garçon, j'aimerais m'assurer d'une chose. » fit le vieil homme.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda le blond qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'on allait lui demander.

« Rien de bien méchant, rassures-toi. » rit Mr Pokémon. « Tout d'abord...j'aimerais voir comment tu t'entends avec des Pokémons. »

L'adolescent fit une tête si étrange qu'il fit rire le vieil homme. Ce dernier lui demanda de le suivre jusque dans le jardin derrière la maisonnette. Il prit une Pokéball qui se trouvait à sa ceinture et en fit sortir un Hoothoot. Le hibou regarda le garçon d'un air intrigué, avant de s'approcher doucement de lui, l'air méfiant.

« Hoothi, je te présente Adrian. Adrian, voici mon Hoothoot, Hoothi ! » présenta Mr Pokémon.

« Hoo ! » répondit le Pokémon oiseau.

« Enchanté moi aussi. » fit Adrian en tendant le bras sur lequel le Hoothoot alla se percher.

« Intéressant.. » marmonna l'ami du professeur Chen. Il fit signe à Adrian de le suivre à l'intérieur de l'habitation, et Hoothi se posa sur l'épaule du garçon en la serrant de temps à autre comme pour le rassurer.

« Ah vous voilà.. » fit le professeur en les voyant revenir. « Je vois que Hoothi t'a adopté. Étonnant. »

« Dis moi Adrian, as-tu des pokéballs avec toi ? » reprit Mr Pokémon.

Adrian hocha de la tête et sortit de son sac les six vieilles pokéballs qu'il avait trouvé dans le grenier. Les deux hommes restèrent pensif devant les balles du jeune homme, aussi usées que tout ce qu'il avait.

« Elles sont un peu vieillottes... mais bon elles seront tout aussi efficaces. » fit le professeur Chen après avoir examiné les sphères. « Adrian, je viens d'avoir eu le professeur Orme au téléphone... »

« Et il ne veut pas c'est ça ? » le coupa malgré lui le jeune homme.

« Laisse-moi finir. » sourit le savant. « Il se trouve que cette année, un jeune homme ainsi qu'une jeune fille de ton âge ont eu leurs premier Pokémon, seulement il en reste un. Enfin, il en restait un. » le regard du professeur devint indéchiffrable. « Le dernier qui restait s'est apparemment sauvé du laboratoire. »

« Oh non ! Il faut le retrouver ! » s'alarma Adrian.

« Justement. Le professeur Orme a indiqué que si tu parvenais à le retrouver, il te le confierais sans demander d'argent. » expliqua le professeur Chen.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda avec espoir le jeune homme.

« Oui.. il s'agit apparemment d'un Héricendre. » précisa le professeur Chen.

Le blond fit une grimace. Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait ce Pokémon.

« Je vais te montrer à quoi il ressemble. » déclara Mr Pokémon en allant chercher une affiche dans une autre pièce qu'il accrocha au mur.

Dessus se trouvait les images des trois starters de la région de Johto.

« Et voilà ! » s'enthousiasma l'homme au chapeau.

« Comment je le reconnais ? » demanda l'adolescent, perdu.

« Son nom est écrit en dessous. » fit le professeur Chen, interloqué.

Adrian parut embarrassé.

« Je... Je ne sais pas lire. » balbutia-t-il.

« Dans ce cas... Héricendre est le Pokémon de type feu, celui-ci. » expliqua Mr Pokémon en montrant l'image d'un hérisson dont le dos pouvait se hérisser de flammes. « Lui c'est Kaïminus et lui Germignon. » continua l'homme en montrant respectivement l'image d'un petit crocodile bleu et d'un mini dinosaure vert avec une feuille sur la tête, dont les bourgeons semblaient former un collier.

Adrian se grava l'image du Pokémon dans la tête pour pouvoir le reconnaître sans problème s'il le croisait.

« Très bien ! Je retrouverais Héricendre et je préviendrais le professeur Orme quand ce sera le cas ! » déclara Adrian en serrant le poing, déterminé.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. » approuva le professeur Chen. « D'ailleurs je viens avec toi. Il faut qu'on arrive à Ville Griotte, et je connais bien le chemin. De plus, nous aurons plus de chance de le retrouver à deux. »

Adrian remit son sac sur le dos, salua Mr Pokémon et ressortit avec le savant de Kanto, le suivant jusqu'à Ville Griotte à travers la forêt. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour le petit Pokémon feu.


	2. Chapter 2 : Quand deux âmes seules

**Chapitre 2 : Quand deux âmes seules se rencontrent**

Le long du chemin, le professeur s'intéressa à ce que voulait faire le jeune Adrian sur les routes de Johto. L'adolescent lui expliqua alors sa vie à la villa d'une famille qui n'était pas la sienne mais dans laquelle il vivait depuis ses un an, les tâches ménagères dont il devait s'occuper, le fait qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup vu qu'on ne lui donnait pas à manger, et aussi qu'il n'avait pas été scolarisé à l'école de Mauville, d'où le fait qu'il ne savait pas lire.

Le savant décida alors de lui présenter les différentes voies qu'il pouvait suivre : dresseur, coordinateur, pokéathlète, ou même pokéscientifique. Il lui expliqua surtout les règles en vigueur dans le Pokémonde.

« Comme tu le sais, il y a maintenant un prix d'inscription pour avoir un Pokémon de base fournit par le laboratoire. Ce qui élimine beaucoup de personnes à la base pour avoir un starter de la région. Les prix des pokéballs ayant également augmenté, les dresseurs n'ont souvent que trois Pokémons maximum sur eux. » expliqua le professeur. « Mais en plus de ça, il existe des règles strictes. Un dresseur ne pourra attraper que le premier Pokémon d'une zone qu'il rencontre. Par exemple sur la route vingt-neuf, tu ne pourras essayer d'attraper que le premier Pokémon que tu croiseras, tu n'auras pas d'autre chance. Il y a une exception de faite pour les Pokémon que tu as déjà capturé. Vu que tu ne peux avoir qu'un seul spécimen de l'espèce dans ton équipe, tu pourras essayer d'attraper un Pokémon différent tant qu'il s'agit du premier que tu croises. »

Le savant arrêta, pour laisser le temps à Adrian d'assimiler ces informations. Puis il montra en contrebas une ville au bord d'un rivage.

« Nous arrivons à Ville Griotte. » affirma le professeur Chen.

Adrian en soupira de soulagement et ils se dépêchèrent afin de pouvoir se restaurer. S'attardant en ville, le savant montra au jeune homme le centre Pokémon, au toit rouge si caractéristique, la boutique Pokémon qui avait un toit bleu, avant de se diriger vers un banc derrière le centre pour se reposer un peu et surtout, pour manger. L'adolescent sortit de son sac de quoi faire un sandwich et en proposa un au professeur qui accepta malgré quelques réticences au vue de sa pauvreté.

« Que dirais-tu d'apprendre à lire et à écrire Adrian ? » demanda le savant au beau milieu de son repas.

« Je ne sais pas.. » hésita Adrian après avoir avaler son morceau. « Je ne connais personne qui prendra de son temps pour m'apprendre...et je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi. »

« Tu aimerais, non ? » insista Samuel Chen.

« Oui... mais il y a un fossé entre ce que j'aimerais et ce que je peux faire. » expliqua le jeune homme.

« Dès qu'on aura retrouvé, je l'espère, Héricendre, je t'apprendrais l'alphabet et deux trois rudiments de base... le reste, tu le feras avec un livre que j'ai sur moi. » expliqua le professeur.

Adrian ne savait plus quoi répondre après ça, et balbutia un merci avant de finir son repas pour de bon. Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires, il se mit à pleuvoir.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on se mette à l'abri. » remarqua le savant.

« Mais... professeur, vous m'avez bien dit que Héricendre est un Pokémon de type feu, n'est ce pas » demanda le jeune homme, paniqué.

« Je crois voir où tu veux en venir... il faut le retrouver rapidement. » approuva le professeur Chen avec un sourire.

Il prit une de ses Pokéball et en laissa sortir un Roucarnage.

« Roucky, j'ai besoin de toi pour retrouver un Héricendre, c'est un Pokémon de type feu. » indiqua l'homme à son Pokémon.

Le Pokémon oiseau hocha de la tête et s'envola pour survoler la forêt à la recherche du petit perdu.

« Allons-y ! » fit le savant en se dirigeant vers la route vingt-neuf, suivi par Adrian.

Ils marchèrent longuement, cherchant en tout sens un indice ou quoique ce soit indiquant que le Pokémon feu était passé par là. Adrian commençait à être découragé, d'autant qu'il pleuvait de plus en plus. Alors qu'il doutait de trouver Héricendre dans cette immense forêt, il entendit le bruit d'un combat. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, il se dirigea en direction du bruit, suivi par le professeur Chen qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait mais ne disait rien. Le jeune homme se cacha derrière un buisson avant d'observer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Quatre Pokémons oiseaux aux plumes marrons étaient en train de se battre contre un autre Pokémon, qui avait du mal à se défendre. Un des oiseaux chargea en direction de son adversaire et l'envoya contre un arbre, le petit Pokémon ayant du mal à se remettre debout.

En voyant que le groupe allait continuer d'attaquer, Adrian sortit de sa cachette et se posta devant le Pokémon affaiblit, malgré les protestations du professeur Chen.

« Laissez Héricendre tranquille ! » cria l'adolescent aux Roucools.

Un des Pokémon vol lui envoya du sable dans les yeux, obligeant Adrian à se les essuyer à l'aide de sa main. Se doutant que les oiseaux allaient continuer d'attaquer, il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus du Pokémon feu qui ne bougeait plus afin de le protéger au mieux. Les Roucools n'eurent pas le temps d'attaquer, ils s'enfuirent après avoir frôlé un puissant jet de flammes.

« Bon débarras. » soupira le professeur Chen en félicitant son Reptincel. « Bon travail Flamme ! »

L'évolution de Salamèche bomba le torse et se mit au garde à vous, avant que le savant ne le fasse retourner dans sa balle.

Adrian s'était relevé, Héricendre dans les bras, et s'approcha du vieil homme.

« Professeur, je crois qu'il ne va pas bien du tout ! » s'alarma-t-il.

« Mets le à l'abri sous cette couverture. » ordonna le professeur en sortant de son sac de voyage une couverture à carreaux.

Le blond attrapa la couverture qu'il enroula en partie autour de Héricendre, et avec le restant protégea l'espace au dessus du petit Pokémon pour éviter qu'il ne se prenne tout la pluie. Puis ils se mirent tout les deux à courir afin de retourner au centre Pokémon de Ville Griotte rapidement. À la sortie de la forêt, Samuel Chen rappela son Roucarnage dans sa Pokéball alors qu'il les avait repéré et était venu rapidement vers eux.

Le garçon franchit les portes du centre Pokémon, les cheveux et le visage trempés par la pluie torrentielle, les vêtements lourds d'eau et froids qui se collaient contre son corps frêle, les chaussures dégoulinantes de boue qui salissait le sol de l'infirmerie Pokémon.

« Infirmière Joëlle ! » appela le professeur. « Un Pokémon ici a besoin de soins d'urgence. »

Adrian lui montra sans enlever la couverture le Pokémon feu, très affaibli et couvert de blessures.

« Arceus.. » fit l'infirmière. « Passez le moi, je vais le soigner ! En espérant que ses blessures ne soient pas trop grave..»

Elle le prit dans ses bras délicatement et l'emmena en salle d'urgence, indiquant au jeune homme un endroit où il pourrait se sécher. Adrian attrapa donc une serviette que lui tendait un Leveinard pour se sécher le visage et les cheveux à défaut de pouvoir sécher ses habits.

« Tu n'as donc aucun vêtement de rechange ? » lui demanda le savant qui s'était séché lui aussi.

« Aucun. » confirma l'adolescent. « De toute façon je ne peux pas m'en payer d'autre alors... »

« Je comprends... que dirais-tu de commencer à apprendre à lire ? » proposa le professeur. « En attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de Héricendre. »

Le jeune accepta malgré son inquiétude, et le savant commença par lui apprendre les lettres de l'alphabet, leurs sons et les combinaisons qu'on pouvait faire pour former des syllabes. Cela leur prit bien une heure de temps, sans que l'infirmière Joëlle ne revienne leur donner des nouvelles. Alors qu'Adrian tentait de lire la première page d'un livre apprécié des adolescents de son âge, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses les interrompit.

« Héricendre va mieux, mais il a besoin de repos. » les prévint-elle.

« Est ce que je peux aller le voir ? » s'enquit le blond.

« Tant qu'il se repose, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. »

L'adolescent lui fit un grand sourire avant de rejoindre le Pokémon Feu dans la salle de repos.

« Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un dresseur s'inquiéter autant pour son Pokémon. » fit l'infirmière, mélancolique.

« Depuis la mise en vigueur du paiement pour avoir un starter.. » confirma le professeur Chen.

« Tout ça me semble si loin. » soupira Joëlle.

« Tant qu'ils n'auront pas retrouvé ce qu'ils cherchent, le groupe qui a mit tout ça en place ne changera rien... J'espère cependant qu'ils ne trouveront jamais ce qu'ils cherchaient il y a déjà quinze ans de ça... je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se passera s'ils mettent la main dessus. » expliqua le célèbre professeur de Kanto.

Toute cette conversation n'atteignit pas les oreilles d'Adrian, qui était déjà dans la salle de repos du centre, à la recherche de Héricendre. Il finit par le trouver, emmitouflé dans une couverture bien chaude, ses blessures soignées. Il redressa un peu la tête quand le jeune homme s'installa auprès de lui.

« Alors, tu vas mieux ? » demanda le blond.

« Rii ? » s'enquit le Pokémon feu.

« Que je suis bête ! » fit l'adolescent en se tapant le front de sa main. « Moi c'est Adrian...on t'a retrouvé juste à temps dis donc. Un peu plus et tu y restais.»

« Cendre.. » souffla le hérisson en croisant ses petites pattes devant lui, l'air de bouder.

« Ne fais pas la tête, c'est pas pour te gronder. » le rassura Adrian. « Au fait, pour quoi tu es parti du laboratoire du professeur Orme ? »

« Héri ! Héricendre ! Hé! Ri ! » expliqua le jeune Pokémon.

« Ne t'énerves pas ! » le calma le jeune homme. « En fait je suis un peu comme toi... je suis parti parce que j'étais seul et un peu jaloux de Cyprien qui a le même âge que moi...d'ailleurs tu l'as peut-être vu au laboratoire. Tu sais, quelqu'un qui fait souvent comme ça... » il se leva et fit une imitation réussie de Cyprien relevant ses lunettes sur son nez avec son air suffisant, se pavanant à moitié entre les lits où des Pokémons se reposaient. Héricendre se mit à rire et il se roula sur le dos en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Alors ? » s'enquit Adrian en revenant s'assoir.

Le Pokémon feu hocha de la tête, et se mit lui aussi à imiter, mais cette fois-ci le Pokémon que le garçon avait prit. Il essaya de prendre un air mauvais, sortant ses petites canines de sa bouche, et fit des mouvements en tout sens avec ses bras, pour mimer l'attaque griffe.

« Il a prit Kaïminus ? » fit l'adolescent après avoir essuyé une larme de rire devant les mimiques de Héricendre.

« Héri ! » approuva le Pokémon.

« Le professeur Chen a dit qu'il y avait aussi une jeune fille au laboratoire, donc ça veut dire qu'elle a prit Germignon. » réfléchit à voix haute Adrian.

« Riiii.. » bouda Héricendre.

« Tu aurais aimé aller avec elle. » devina le jeune homme.

Le Pokémon hocha de la tête et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, rêvant de choses et d'autres qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui.

« Tu voudrais partir à l'aventure ? » demanda l'adolescent au Pokémon, espérant une réponse positive de sa part.

« Héri ? » demanda le starter feu.

« En fait, le professeur Orme s'inquiétait à ton sujet, et il a dit que si je te retrouvais, tu pouvais venir avec moi si tu le souhaitais. » expliqua Adrian. « Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis, tu veux venir avec moi pour parcourir le monde ? »

« Cendre.. » réfléchit un instant le hérisson en se tapotant la bouche avec sa patte. « Héri ! »

« C'est vrai, tu veux bien ? » demanda le garçon avec espoir.

Un seul hochement de tête lui procura un immense sourire et il resta pour câliner son premier compagnon de voyage jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, encore fatigué de son périple sur la route vingt-neuf.

Adrian le laissa dormir tranquillement et alla rejoindre le professeur Chen, qui sirotait un sirop de baies Nanab dans le hall.

« Professeur ! » l'appela Adrian.

« Ah, Adrian, comment va Héricendre ? » s'enquit le savant.

« Il va très bien. » assura le jeune homme. « Est-il possible de prévenir le professeur Orme ? »

« Pour ça, tu devras attendre une petite heure. Je l'ai appelé il y a plus d'une heure et il a dit qu'il venait immédiatement. » expliqua Samuel Chen.

« Ah.. » ne trouva qu'à répondre Adrian.

« En attendant, que dirais-tu d'aller faire quelques emplettes ? Tu ne peux pas partir à l'aventure dans cet état là. » fit le professeur de Kanto, pensif.

« Mais...je n'ai pas d'argent. » réfuta aussitôt l'adolescent.

« Tatata ! » répliqua Chen. « C'est moi qui offre ! Tu mérites mieux que tes vieux vêtements trempés. »

Adrian allait refuser, mais le vieux savant l'emmena de force à la boutique Pokémon de Ville Griotte, qui se trouvait non loin du centre Pokémon.

« Allez, fait ton choix.. » fit le savant dans le rayon habits de la boutique.

Le jeune homme rougit, et voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas dire non quoiqu'il fasse, il se décida à arpenter le rayon à la recherche d'un nouveau maillot, un nouveau pantalon et des nouvelles chaussures. Il finit par trouver quelque chose qui lui plaisait et qui n'était pas trop cher non plus. Il ne voulait pas ruiner le professeur alors qu'il faisait déjà beaucoup de choses pour lui. Le vieil homme lui prit aussi un anorak pour se protéger lors de la pluie, de la nourriture Pokémon basique, et il paya les achats au vendeur, qui lui fit un rabais en reconnaissant « le grand et illustre professeur Chen ».

Ils repartirent avec leurs achats au centre Pokémon, dans lequel Adrian partit se changer. Il revint avec ses nouvelles baskets, son maillot bleu pâle et son pantalon auquel il avait ajouté la vieille ceinture qu'il avait trouvé dans le grenier.

« Tu es parfait ! » approuva le professeur Chen.

« Et au sec. » termina l'infirmière Joëlle.

« A vrai dire, il manque encore quelque chose.. » marmonna le savant.

Il farfouilla dans son sac de voyage et en sortit un boitier électronique de couleur bleu, le tendant à Adrian qui le regarda d'un air étonné.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » lui demanda le jeune homme en prenant précautionneusement l'objet.

« Ceci...est le dernier Pokédex mit au point. Il recense les Pokémons des régions Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh et Unys. Il te sera utile pour savoir quel Pokémon tu rencontres, ses attaques, son genre... enfin ces choses là quoi. » expliqua le savant. « Je te l'offre. »

« Mais... » commença l'adolescent.

« Et il n'y a pas de mais ! » répéta le professeur. « De plus tu auras besoin d'autre chose pour pouvoir manger au moins ce mois-ci... mais nous verrons cela tout à l'heure. »

Adrian se demandait de quoi il parlait, mais n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit. Un autre savant, plus jeune, avec des lunettes rondes sur le nez entra dans le centre, essoufflé, sa veste d'habitude blanche recouverte de tâches de boue, de l'herbe dans ses mèches de cheveux. Le jeune professeur reprit son souffle, penché en avant, une main sur la cuisse, l'autre essayant de faire disparaître un point de côté, avant de saluer Samuel Chen, l'infirmière Joëlle et Adrian.

« J'ai fait... aussi vite … que j'ai pu... » essaya-t-il difficilement de dire.

« Cela se voit mon cher collègue. » rit le professeur Chen.

Le professeur Orme se redressa et remonta ses lunettes qui étaient de travers sur son nez. Il se tourna ensuite vers Adrian.

« D'après ce que disait le professeur Chen au téléphone, vous avez retrouvé Héricendre...comment se porte-t-il ? » s'enquit le savant de Johto.

« Il va mieux que quand on l'a retrouvé. » affirma le jeune homme.

« Tant mieux. Il faut que je te donne quelque chose. » avoua le jeune savant. « Mais où j'ai bien pût la mettre ? » marmonna-t-il en fouillant dans les multiples poches de sa veste. « Ah la voilà ! » fit-il d'un air triomphant en sortant de sa poche gauche une Pokéball neuve qu'il tendit à Adrian. « C'est la Pokéball de Héricendre... ce sera plus pratique si tu l'as. »

Le blond attrapa la Pokéball en remerciant le savant et l'accrocha à sa ceinture, qui fonctionnait encore parfaitement car la balle resta bien en place.

« Je te le confie. Je pense qu'il s'est sauvé parce que c'est le seul qui restait au laboratoire et qu'il était un peu jaloux de ne pas parcourir le monde lui aussi. Il sera bien mieux avec un dresseur que seul de toute façon. » expliqua le professeur.

« Je confirme qu'il voulait voyager professeur Orme. » avoua Adrian.

« Comment en es-tu aussi sûr ? » demanda le savant, curieux.

« Il me l'a dit quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était partit de votre laboratoire. » fit Adrian en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était normal.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais que les dresseurs pouvaient comprendre ce que disaient les Pokémons grâce au Pokématos. » fit Orme .

« Mais... » contredit le jeune homme. « Je ne me suis pas servi de mon Pokématos, et la fonction de traduction n'est pas installée sur le mien. »

Le professeur Orme ouvrit, puis referma la bouche, comme un Magicarpe hors de l'eau, avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

« Voilà qui est... inhabituel. » finit-il par dire. « Peu importe...occupes-toi bien de Héricendre, donne moi des nouvelles de temps à autre. »

Le professeur lui quémanda son Pokématos dans lequel il enregistra son numéro, et le savant de Kanto en profita pour y mettre le sien aussi, afin de rester en contact avec le jeune homme.

« Au moindre soucis, tu nous appelles. » lui fit promettre le professeur Chen.

Après une bonne pause pour se remettre de sa marche rapide, le professeur Orme repartit plus tranquillement en direction de son laboratoire, s'étant auparavant assuré que le jeune Héricendre, baptisé Babi par Adrian, se portait au mieux pour entreprendre le voyage qui l'attendait.

« Adrian...avant que je parte, je vais te donner de quoi t'acheter à manger pour ce mois-ci, en attendant que tu gagnes un peu d'argent par toi-même en combattant différents dresseurs » fit Samuel Chen en lui tendant de quoi prendre de la nourriture pour lui et ses Pokémons. « Et au moindre problème, tu téléphones. Profites-en aussi pour t'entraîner à la lecture et à l'écriture. »

« Merci pour tout professeur. » le remercia Adrian en rangeant le tout dans un coin de son sac qui était le moins abimé. « Faites attention à vous sur le chemin du retour. »

Le professeur Chen lui ébouriffa les cheveux, fit appel à son Roucarnage et s'envola en direction de Bourg-Palette, dans la région de Kanto, laissant Adrian seul avec son compagnon de route.

« Prêt à prendre la route Babi ? » demanda le jeune homme en tenant son Pokémon à bout de bras.

« Héri ! » confirma le Pokémon feu, les deux bras en l'air.

Le blond rit et installa son compagnon sur son épaule avant de courir en direction de la route vingt-neuf pour s'entraîner avant de devoir retourner en direction de Mauville.

_Pokémons d'Adrian : Héricendre (Babi, mâle, solo de nature, fier de sa puissance)_


	3. Chapter 3 : Rencontres

_Adrian s'est enfui de la famille qui l'a accueillit alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, et après une errance sur la route trente, le professeur Chen l'aide à obtenir son premier Pokémon, un Héricendre qui s'est échappé du laboratoire du professeur Orme. Alors qu'ils le retrouvent, il est attaqué par une horde de Roucools, heureusement sans gravité pour le Pokémon feu. Adrian baptise son Héricendre Babi et ils décident d'aller s'entraîner sur la route vingt-neuf._

Adrian était sur la route vingt-neuf, en compagnie de son Héricendre. Il était à la recherche d'un Pokémon à capturer. Malheureusement pour lui, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait pas grand chose.

L'adolescent soupira et finit par se poser contre un arbre, fatigué de marcher pour ne rien trouver. À croire que les Pokémons l'évitaient.

« Tu ne saurais pas où se cachent les Pokémons des fois ? » demanda-t-il à son compagnon.

« Héri. » répondit le hérisson en haussant les épaules.

Adrian soupira une énième fois, avant de sortir deux cookies de son sac, dont un qu'il tendit à Babi, le deuxième qu'il mangea lui même. Seulement, le starter d'Adrian n'eut pas le temps de croquer dans le biscuit qu'un Fouinette le lui chipa en lui tirant la langue au passage.

Profondément vexé, le Héricendre se releva et se mit à courir en direction du Fouinette, qui n'eut qu'à se percher en hauteur sur sa queue pour éviter l'assaut et manger tranquillement le cookie. Adrian, lui, s'était relevé, content de voir enfin un Pokémon.

« Allez Bab' ! On va se faire un nouvel ami ! » s'écria le blond en se mettant en place. « Utilise ton attaque charge ! »

Le Pokémon feu ne se fit pas prier et fonça aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sur le Pokémon adverse, qui tomba à la renverse avant de se remettre sur ses deux pattes, prêt pour combattre. Le Fouinette griffa Babi, lui laissant quelques traces d'égratignures sur la joue.

« Brouillard ! Et enchaine avec charge ! » continua Adrian.

Le Héricendre ouvrit la bouche pour cracher un nuage de fumée noire dans laquelle il disparut. Puis profitant du fait que son adversaire ne le voyait pas, il lui rentra dedans pour le mettre à terre. Le brouillard noir commençait à se dissiper.

Adrian sortit une des vieilles Pokéballs de son sac, appuya sur le bouton du milieu pour la faire grossir, et l'envoya sur le Fouinette. La ball s'ouvrit, aspira le Pokémon normal à l'intérieur, se referma. Elle bougea deux fois, avant qu'un « clic » ne se fasse entendre, indiquant que le Pokémon venait d'être capturé.

L'adolescent, très heureux d'avoir capturé son premier Pokémon, alla chercher sa Pokéball, et il libéra le Fouinette, tout en prenant le Pokédex du professeur Chen, qu'il pointa sur son nouveau compagnon de voyage.

_« Fouinette. Pokémon Espion. De petite taille et vivant dans les hautes herbes, Fouinette est très menacé. C'est pour cela que ces Pokémons se réunissent en groupes d'une dizaine d'individus. Pendant que les autres dorment ou mangent, un Fouinette monte attentivement la garde en se hissant sur sa queue. »_

« Tu es donc un Fouinette. » réfléchit Adrian. « Qu'en penses-tu si je t'appelle Kungfu ? »

Le Pokémon normal pencha sa tête sur le côté, l'air de réfléchir, avant de répondre par un « nette ! » pour confirmer qu'il était d'accord.

« Très bien, alors on va aller.. » commença le blond.

Il se fit couper par son Héricendre qui réclamait un autre cookie, puisque Kungfu avait mangé le sien. Adrian se retint de rire et sortit un cookie -le dernier de son paquet – pour le donner à Babi qui le mit dans sa bouche entièrement avant que Kungfu ne le lui pique, ce qui lui donnait un air de hamster avec ses deux joues gonflées. Le Fouinette, qui gambadait sur quatre pattes pour courir derrière son dresseur, dépassa le Héricendre, se posta devant lui, et sauta sur l'épaule d'Adrian pour se percher dessus. Il faut dire que, de la sorte, il avait une vue imprenable sur la route, ce qui lui convenait à merveille. Kungfu tapota l'épaule de son dresseur quand il vit un Roucool picorer des miettes de pain à un mètre d'eux.

« Alors Kungfu, tu veux le combattre ? » demanda Adrian à son nouveau Pokémon en sachant que Babi avait horreur des Roucools après son aventure.

Le Fouinette se mit au garde à vous avant de sauter agilement des épaules de son dresseur pour se mettre en position de combat, à quatre pattes, face au Pokémon oiseau qui l'ignorait royalement.

« Kungfu, approche-toi de lui et griffe-le ! » ordonna Adrian.

Le Fouinette s'approcha aussi vite qu'il le put et griffa de toutes ses forces le Roucool, qui, dérangé en plein repas, se décida à combattre. Il prit de l'élan afin de charger son adversaire.

« Laisse-le s'approcher pour le griffer à nouveau ! » conseilla l'adolescent.

Le Fouinette laissa donc l'oiseau s'approcher et le griffa. Les deux Pokémons reculèrent légèrement sous la force de leurs attaques. Il semblaient tout les deux fatigués.

« Courage Kungfu, je sais que tu peux le faire ! Griffe encore une fois ! » encouragea le blond.

Plus rapide, le Pokémon normal s'approcha du Roucool et lui donna son plus puissant coup de griffe, ce qui le mit hors combat pour de bon.

Épuisé, Kungfu se laissa porter par Adrian et se lova dans son cou, bien au chaud. L'adolescent décida qu'il était plus que temps de retourner au centre Pokémon pour que ses amis se reposent. Cependant, il se promit de continuer l'entraînement le lendemain, l'heure étant plutôt au repas et à une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le jeune homme retourna donc à Ville Griotte. Arrivé au centre Pokémon, il confia ses deux compagnons de voyage à l'infirmière Joëlle qui les lui prit avec un sourire, en lui disant que les soins dureraient environs quinze minutes, et lui indiqua où se trouvaient les chambres et le réfectoire en lui tendant une clé portant le numéro trois. Adrian haussa un sourcil, avant de se diriger dans la direction que Joëlle lui avait indiqué, et chercha la chambre numéro trois. Il finit par la trouver au fond du couloir, et tourna la clé dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte en bois.

La chambre était composée d'un lit simple, d'un bureau, d'une chaise, d'une corbeille à papiers, et d'une table de nuit avec une lampe posée dessus. L'adolescent posa son sac à dos sur son lit, puis referma la porte à clé, avant de retourner dans la salle d'attente où d'autres dresseurs attendaient leurs Pokémons qui se trouvaient en soins plus ou moins intensifs.

Adrian s'assit sur un des fauteuils et détailla les quelques dresseurs qui se trouvaient là. Il y avait un garçon qui devait avoir quelques années de plus que lui, dont la chevelure auburn passait difficilement inaperçue. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son Pokématos, un casque sur les oreilles. D'après ce qu'Adrian voyait, le jeune homme était en train d'écouter de la musique ou de regarder un film. Deux sièges sur la droite d'Adrian, il y avait une jeune fille qui semblait avoir son âge. Elle se triturait les mains, et ses longs cheveux châtains cachaient son visage.

L'adolescente finit par relever la tête et croisa le regard d'Adrian. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de se déplacer d'un siège pour parler avec le jeune homme.

« Hem bonjour.. » salua la jeune fille. « Moi je suis Harmony ! Je suis dresseuse depuis...ce matin seulement. »

« Bonjour. » répondit timidement Adrian. « Moi c'est Adrian et dresseur comme toi depuis ce midi. »

« Vraiment ? Qui est ton premier Pokémon ? » demanda Harmony. « Moi c'est Migno ! »

Adrian haussa un sourcil. Ce surnom ne l'aida pas à deviner quel Pokémon elle avait.

« C'est un Germignon. » précisa-t-elle en voyant la tête de son interlocuteur.

« Ah ! C'est donc toi qui a prit le Germignon chez le professeur Orme ? » déclara Adrian.

« Comment tu le sais ? » s'étonna la jeune fille.

« Moi j'ai pu avoir Héricendre. Et... le professeur Orme m'a dit qu'un garçon et une fille avait prit Kaïminus et Germignon. » mentit le blond.

Harmony n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car l'infirmière Joëlle s'approcha d'eux.

« Adrian, tes Pokémons sont en pleine forme. » fit-elle en lui tendant ses deux Pokéballs qu'Adrian récupéra. « Harmony, les tiens te seront rendus d'ici cinq minutes. »

« Merci infirmière. » remercia le jeune homme en laissant ressortir ses deux amis. Kungfu grimpa de nouveau sur son épaule pour se lover contre son cou, alors que Babi sauta dans ses bras en quémandant des câlins.

« C'est trop mignon ! » fit Harmony en sautillant.

Le Héricendre lui jeta un coup d'œil et grimaça en reconnaissant la dresseuse qui lui avait préféré Germignon. Aussi se détourna-t-il de l'adolescente quand celle-ci se pencha un peu trop à son goût.

Harmony se concentra alors sur Kungfu qui ouvrit un œil en sentant sa présence et commença à siffler, prévenant d'une présence inconnue à son clan.

« Moi je préfère Roucky ! » déclara la châtaine et remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux en place. « Ton Fouinette et ton Héricendre sont trop bizarres ! »

Sentant que ses deux compagnons se tendaient à la phrase d'Harmony, Adrian préféra s'en aller au réfectoire pour aller se restaurer, la laissant patienter pour récupérer ses Pokémons, en prétextant qu'il était fatigué d'une journée si longue, et que celle du lendemain le serait elle aussi.

Il s'installa à une des tables de la pièce qui servait de salle à manger, et laissa sa commande à un Leveinard qui servait de serveur. Alors que le Pokémon infirmier ramenait son plat et ceux de Babi et de Kungfu, Adrian entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il ne prit pas le temps de vérifier et se cacha sous sa table.

« Minus, ça suffit comme ça ! Tu agis comme cet imbécile d'Adrian. » gronda la voix de Cyprien.

Le blond se cacha un peu mieux sous sa table, sous le regard étonné de ses Pokémons, alors que le « Minus » était en train de couiner pour avoir un peu plus à manger.

« Rii ? » demanda Babi à son dresseur en regardant sous la table.

« C'est Cyprien. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il me voit ici, sinon je vais me faire tuer ! » chuchota Adrian à ses deux Pokémons.

Aussitôt, Kungfu décida de garder à l'œil ce danger potentiel qu'était le dresseur à lunettes. Quant à Babi, il mangeait comme si de rien n'était, mais prêt à combattre s'il le fallait. Après dix minutes, Cyprien finit par partir du réfectoire, son Kaïminus sur les talons, et un Piafabec perché sur son épaule. Le Fouinette se réinstalla correctement à table et avec Babi, ils prévinrent Adrian qu'il pouvait sortir de sous la table.

« Ouf. » souffla Adrian en s'asseyant de nouveau sur le banc. « Merci vous deux. »

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de mettre le contenu de sa fourchette dans sa bouche. Kungfu siffla, et à peine dix secondes plus tard, Harmony était à leur table, son Germignon sur les talons, un Roucool posé sur sa tête. Babi préféra se rouler en boule pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

« Bah alors Adrian, tu m'as pas dit que tu allais manger avant, tu aurais pu m'attendre ! » le réprimanda l'adolescente.

« J'ai..oublié ? » essaya l'orphelin.

« Au fait, ton Héricendre n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda Harmony qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu ce qu'avait dit Adrian. « Je ne vois que ton Fouinette. »

« Riii. » se plaignit Babi qui en avait marre de se cacher.

« Il...est fatigué. » préféra répondre Adrian.

« Comme c'est dommage. » se désola la châtaine. « J'aurais aimé qu'il s'amuse avec Migno et Roucky. »

« Ah. » fit intelligemment le jeune homme, ne sachant plus que dire.

Il reprit sa fourchette pour finir ce qu'il avait à peine commencer. Harmony qui s'était installée, pu manger quelques minutes plus tard. Cependant, elle avala le contenu de son assiette si vite qu'elle en mangea cinq avant qu'Adrian n'ait finit la sienne. Il la regarda ensuite engloutir sa quatrième crème glacée alors qu'il n'avait plus faim du tout. Finalement, il profita de la diversion produite par le Roucool et le Germignon de la dresseuse pour partir de table, ses deux compagnons sur les talons. Il n'oublia pas de poser son plateau sur le meuble prévu à cet effet, et marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il fit néanmoins attention à ne pas voir Cyprien, puis rentra avec soulagement dans sa chambre numéro trois.

« Mon Dieu. » put il enfin dire. « Un vrai moulin à parole cette fille ! Et comment j'ai pu oublier que Cyprien serait ici lui aussi ! Quel idiot je suis ! »

Adrian soupira. Il avait aussi oublier qu'il devrait repasser par Mauville pour gagner le premier badge de la région de Johto. Il savait qu'il y avait une arène là bas car Cyprien se vantait souvent qu'il battrait facilement Albert, le champion de la ville, quand il aura des Pokémons bien à lui.

« Est ce que ça vous dérangera de voyager plutôt la nuit ? Le temps de passer Mauville en tout cas. » demanda l'orphelin à ses amis. « J'ai pas très envie de tomber sur ma famille adoptive en me rendant à Mauville, et encore moins Cyprien. »

Comprenant parfaitement les raisons de l'adolescent, les deux Pokémons hochèrent de la tête.

« Très bien. Alors pour ce soir, ce sera au lit. Demain on continuera à nous entraîner un peu avant d'aller en direction de Mauville. » expliqua le jeune homme. « Si tout va bien, on arrivera là bas dans la soirée. »

Adrian partit se prendre une bonne douche, avant de se glisser dans ses draps. Kungfu le rejoignit et se roula en boule sur son ventre, tandis que Babi préférait mettre sa tête contre le coup de son dresseur. Au moins, ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Le Pokématos d'Adrian sonna à si heures trente, indiquant qu'il était temps de se lever. En effet, l'adolescent savait que Cyprien ne se levait jamais aussi tôt s'il n'y était pas obligé, et il préférait prendre ses précautions plutôt que de tenter le diable.

Babi bailla, encore endormi, alors que Kungfu avait fait un bond, se demandant ce que pouvait être ce son strident qui l'avait fait sursauter. Il s'approcha d'un air suspicieux du Pokématos et le renifla en faisant bien attention de ne pas y toucher. Remarquant que le bruit ne partait pas, il tapota l'écran avec sa patte avant droite, et il finit par mettre en route la radio. Au changement de son, Adrian finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il s'était réveillé dès que la sonnerie s'était déclenchée, mais il avait gardé les yeux fermés, voulant profiter encore un peu du confort de ce lit qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors.

Le jeune homme se leva, et prit ses affaires pour s'habiller. Jetant un coup d'œil à ses deux amis, il décida de leur faire un brin de toilette aussi.

Il prit la brosse et commença par Babi. Le Pokémon feu se laissa faire, plutôt content de cette petite attention. Adrian passa ensuite à Kungfu qui semblait se demander ce qu'était cet objet. Quand il sut à quoi il servait, le Fouinette siffla de bonheur et le laissa finir.

Une fois tout propres, Adrian récupéra le restant de ses affaires, vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublier, et ferma la chambre à clé. Il tendit la clé à l'infirmière Joëlle en la remerciant, avant d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Bien entendu, il n'y avait personne dans le réfectoire, à son grand soulagement, et il se servit en chocolat chaud, viennoiseries et miel pour prendre un bon repas. Après tout, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir de quoi manger pour le midi, et il avait faim.

Adrian prit son temps pour manger, profitant même du lever du soleil sur la mer en face de la baie vitrée où il s'était installé. Dans le même temps, il se demandait si les parents de Cyprien avaient appelé la police pour sa disparition, où s'ils s'en fichaient royalement. Le jeune homme pria pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir la police et les Pegrisson sur le dos.

Ayant enfin finit de manger, Adrian reposa son plateau repas à l'endroit indiqué, et sortit avec Kungfu autour du coup et Babi dans les bras, pour se diriger de nouveau vers la route vingt-neuf. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait plus attraper de Pokémons sur cette route, mais il tenait à bien entraîner ses deux amis avant d'aller plus loin. Aussi prit-il toute la matinée pour entraîner Kungfu, qui apprit Vive-Attaque et Boul'Armure, et Babi qui parvint à prendre sa revanche sur les Roucools. Fier de lui, cela lui avait permis de ne pas s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir appris une nouvelle attaque comme le Fouinette, qui était très content de son attaque rapide.

Leur dresseur décida qu'il était temps de manger un peu, et parvint à dénicher des baies sur un arbre de la route, qu'ils se partagèrent, n'ayant rien de mieux à se mettre sous la dent.

L'entraînement reprit ensuite. Lorsque le jeune homme décréta que les Pokémons de cette route étaient devenus trop facile à battre pour ses deux amis, il décida de faire demi-tour pour se rendre au centre Pokémon pour que Babi et Kungfu se reposent, avant qu'ils ne partent en direction de Mauville. Le soleil déclinait quand ils atteignirent Ville Griotte et qu'Adrian confia ses Pokémons à l'infirmière une dernière fois.

Lorsqu'elle revint, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui tendit une carte.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Adrian, incapable de déchiffrer ce qu'il y avait sur la carte.

« Ta carte dresseur. » lui apprit Joëlle. « Tu en auras besoin si tu veux tenter ta chance dans les arènes de la région. »

« Merci infirmière. » fit le jeune homme en rangeant sa carte. « Je vais y aller maintenant. »

« Tu vas voyager de nuit ? » s'étonna l'infirmière.

« Oui... je préfère ne pas tomber sur certaines personnes. » avoua l'adolescent en laissant ressortir Babi et Kungfu de leurs Pokéballs.

« Alors sois prudent. » prévint Joëlle.

Adrian la remercia encore une fois avant d'aller en direction de la route trente. Décidément, cette ville allait lui manquer.

_Pokémons d'Adrian :_

_Babi (Héricendre mâle) Doux de nature, fier de sa puissance, capacité spéciale : Brasier. Obtenu par le professeur Orme._

_Kungfu (Fouinette mâle) Brave de nature, sait encaisser les coups, capacité spéciale : Fuite. Capturé sur la route vingt-neuf._


	4. Chapter 4 : Premiers combats et émois

_Adrian quitte enfin Ville Griotte après avoir grandement entraîné Babi et Kungfu sur la route vingt-neuf._

À peine furent-ils entrés dans les hautes herbes de la route trente qu'un Hoothoot pointa le bout de son bec. Babi devança Kungfu et se mit en place pour le combat. Le Fouinette, agacé, se vengea en grimpant sur son dresseur et en prenant sa place favorite, le cou.

« Allez Babi ! On va lui montrer ton attaque charge ! »

Le Pokémon feu courut en direction du Pokémon hibou et lui mit un coup de tête dans le ventre. Le Hoothoot répliqua avec la même attaque, faisant rouler le Héricendre d'Adrian au sol.

« ça va ? » s'inquiéta Adrian.

Le starter se remit sur ses pattes, et chargea de nouveau. Pour éviter que son partenaire ne se fasse blesser d'avantage, le jeune homme lança une Pokéball sur le Hoothoot. Au bout de quelques secondes, la Pokéball se stabilisa enfin. L'orphelin récupéra la sphère rouge et blanche, laissa ressortir son occupant – qu'il baptisa Odroboulet – et donna une baie Oran à son Héricendre et son Hoothoot pour qu'ils reprennent des forces.

Le Pokémon hibou pouvant lui être utile pour voir dans le noir, il rappela Kungfu qui s'était endormi à l'abri, ainsi que Babi, et reprit son chemin, son Hoothoot sur l'épaule. Adrian décida d'entraîner Odroboulet. Après tout, il était pour le moment le plus faible des trois. Prenant un peu de temps, il débusqua des Rattatas, que son Pokémon battu facilement, et d'autres Hoothoots, qu'il battait de peu. Néanmoins, grâce à lui, Adrian put se retrouver sur la bonne route pour Mauville.

Aux alentours de vingt et une heure, Adrian croisa un dresseur, qui s'approcha de lui.

« Enfin un dresseur à combattre ! En garde ! »

Le bonhomme était un adolescent un peu plus jeune qu'Adrian. Celui-ci releva le défi. Son adversaire attrapa la seule Pokéball qu'il avait pour envoyer sur le terrain un Rattata. Adrian préféra faire appel à Kungfu pour laisser Odro se reposer un peu.

Le Fouinette apparut, un air endormi sur le visage, et se frotta les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Quand il comprit qu'il devait combattre, il se mit en position.

« Vive-Attaque Kungfu ! » s'exclama le premier Adrian.

« Riri, même chose ! » ordonna son adversaire.

Les deux Pokémons de type normal prirent de la vitesse et se chargèrent mutuellement. Le choc les fit reculer tout les deux.

« Kungfu, griffe-le ! »

« Riri, Mimi-Queue. » contra le dresseur.

La Rattata se mit de dos à son adversaire et fit bouger sa queue de gauche à droite. Kungfu se jeta sur lui pour le griffer, et finit par le faire se retourner et l'attaqua au visage. Du sang suinta de la plaie ouverte du Rattata.

« Saleté ! » marmonna le garçon. « Riri, charge ! Fais lui mal ! »

« Kungfu ! Boul'Armure ! » ordonna Adrian qui avait un peu peur de la riposte de son adversaire.

Le Fouinette se roula en boule pour se protéger de l'assaut du Rattata, qui ne lui fit que peu de dégâts.

« Bien ! Terminons-en avec Vive-Attaque ! » s'exclama l'orphelin.

« Riri, esquive-le ! » fit le dresseur.

Mais le Rattata fut trop lent et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, le laissant inconscient au sol, une balafre lui barrant le visage.

« Reviens ! » marmonna le garçon en sortant sa Pokéball pour rappeler son Pokémon blessé.

« Il n'est pas trop blessé j'espère ? » demanda Adrian qui s'inquiétait légèrement.

« Bof, ça l'endurcira. » répliqua le garçon qui ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. « Tiens, ton argent. »

« De … l'argent ? » balbutia le blond qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Bah oui ! T'as gagné, tu gagnes de l'argent, c'est la règle. » expliqua de vive voix le jeune homme en lui tendant quelques billets. « Bonne chance si tu pars combattre Albert à Mauville. »

Adrian prit l'argent qu'il avait gagné et le rangea avec le reste, avant de repartir pour la ville au toit violet. Il voulait arriver avant que le jour ne se lève pour pouvoir éviter les Pegrisson.

Une légère brise agitait les feuilles des arbres alentours, sifflant légèrement entre les branches, chantant une complainte qui faisait froid dans le dos. Imperturbable, le blond continuait sa route, demandant parfois l'aide de son Hoothoot pour repérer son chemin, combattant parfois un Pokémon sauvage.

Adrian pressa le pas en reconnaissant le domaine des Pegrisson. Mauville n'était plus très loin, et Cyprien avait certainement préféré aller dormir dans sa chambre super équipée que dans une chambre du centre Pokémon. L'orphelin arriva bientôt dans la ville aux toits violets aux alentours de minuit, et entra de suite dans le centre Pokémon. Ses compagnons de route avaient besoin de repos, et lui même commençait à tomber de fatigue.

L'infirmière Joëlle de garde prit ses Pokémons afin de les soigner, les lui remit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et lui tendit une clé d'une chambre du centre. Adrian rejoignit donc rapidement la pièce qu'il devait occuper. Laissant ressortir ses trois amis, il s'installa sur son lit et s'endormit rapidement.

Adrian se réveilla le lendemain matin, la tête encore dans la brume, avant de se souvenir où il était. Il réfléchit un instant. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire remarquer bêtement dans la ville qui se situait non loin de chez les Pegrisson. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire prendre maintenant, pas alors qu'il pouvait réaliser un de ses rêves. Regardant dans ses affaires, il sortit un bonnet de son sac, qu'il mit sur sa tête, avant de soupirer. Jamais cela ne suffirait. L'adolescent se souvint soudain qu'il avait gagné un peu d'argent la veille et qu'il pouvait s'en servir pour acheter des lunettes et une écharpe. Il réveilla donc Kungfu – qui dormait toujours, prit ses affaires et partit en direction de la boutique, où il trouva son bonheur pour une petite somme d'argent. Adrian en profita pour racheter de la nourriture Pokémon et quelques conserves pour lui même, avant de retourner en ville, ayant tout même un peu chaud avec son bonnet et son écharpe. Il décida d'aller s'entraîner aux alentours de la grotte à l'entrée de Mauville. Il entra dans la grotte pour être à l'abri puisqu'il se retrouvait sur la route menant à la villa, et resta tout de même près de l'entrée, pour ne pas se perdre à l'intérieur alors qu'il n'y voyait pas à un mètre de lui. Alors qu'il désespérait de trouver un Pokémon dans cette grotte sombre, il sentit un mouvement près de sa tête et se baissa instinctivement. Cependant, il se rendit rapidement compte que ce qui l'avait frôlé s'était accroché à son crâne et ne le lâchait plus. Ce fut Babi qui l'aida à enlever le Pokémon qui s'était mit là. Adrian sortit son Pokédex en se massant la tête pour savoir à qui il avait affaire. Il apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un Nosferapti et laissa son Héricendre le combattre. Cependant, la différence de niveau était tellement importante que le Pokémon feu blessa gravement la chauve-souris en un coup. Ne voyant plus son opposant, l'orphelin reprit ses recherches, se demandant où était passé le suceur de sang, qu'il n'avait pas eu le loisir de capturer.

Adrian ressortit quelques heures plus tard, et avec beaucoup de prudence, il retourna en direction de Mauville. Un jeune scout l'arrêta sur le chemin, son filet à papillon sur l'épaule, son chapeau de paille vissé sur sa tête, un bandana noué autour du cou.

« J'ai attrapé un Pokémon insecte récemment. Allez, montre-moi ce que tu vaux ! » lança le jeune adolescent en attrapant sa Pokéball.

L'orphelin soupira et laissa Odroboulet se battre. En face de lui, le scout avait envoyé un Chenipan baptisé Panpan.

« Panpan, attaque charge ! »

« Odro', envole-toi. » répliqua Adrian.

La chenille n'eut même pas le temps d'arriver auprès du Hoothoot que celui-ci s'était envolé et évitait ainsi l'attaque.

« Panpan, utilise sécrétion pour l'immobiliser ! » s'exclama le scout.

« Picpic ! » avait dit l'orphelin au même moment.

Le Pokémon hibou s'approcha plus près du Chenipan afin de lui assener des coups de bec, mais la chenille se retourna à temps pour lui cracher un fil long et gluant à la figure. Emmêler dans la sécrétion, le Hoothoot tomba au sol, ne pouvant plus bouger ses ailes pour voler, et essaya de se libérer de l'emprise de la soie qui entravait ses mouvements.

« Bien, maintenant Charge ! » ordonna l'adolescent en faisant tournoyer son filet à papillon.

« Hypnose ! » contra Adrian.

Les yeux du Hoothoot brillèrent et le Chenipan ralentit sa course avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

« Bien, essaye de te libérer maintenant, puis attaque Picpic. » fit le blond, rassuré.

« Allez Panpan, réveille-toi. » suppliait son adversaire sans réponse de la part de son Pokémon.

Odroboulet put prendre tout son temps pour se libérer du fil gluant et fonça ensuite sur la chenille pour lui assener des coups de becs, ce qui finit par réveiller le Pokémon insecte. Aux nombreux endroits où le hibou l'avait frappé, du sang suintait, et Chenipan semblait étourdi, et ne savait plus où il était.

Adrian hésita à continuer le combat, son adversaire était trop mal en point pour continuer, et une autre attaque pourrait lui être fatale. Cependant, il ne se posa pas longtemps la question car le Pokémon insecte tomba inconscient tout seul.

« Hoo ? » s'étonna Odroboulet, l'air étonné que le combat soit déjà finit.

« T'y as été un peu fort Odroboulet... » soupira son dresseur en regardant le scout s'approcher de son Pokémon avec une potion pour essayer de soigner les nombreuses blessures.

Le Hoothoot fit une tête de merlan frit et voleta jusqu'à l'épaule d'Adrian qui lui donna une baie Oran pour qu'il reprenne des forces. Le scout avait rappelé son Chenipan dans sa Pokéball et s'approchait déjà de lui. Adrian se préparait à ce qu'il lui crie dessus, mais certainement pas au

« Woahh t'es trop fort ! Dis tu me passes ton numéro de Pokématos ? Si je trouve des baies dans les environs je te les passerais. Ste plait ! » s'écria le jeune en joignant ses mains devant lui dans une prière avec les yeux qui pétillaient.

Abasourdi, Adrian le laissa noter son numéro dans son vieux Pokématos, et ne revint à la réalité que lorsque le scout lui tendit des billets, qu'il rangea avant de s'excuser platement pour la gêne occasionnée et de repartir en direction de Mauville.

Le jeune homme se posait des questions. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il battait des dresseurs qui n'avaient pas l'air de s'inquiéter outre mesure pour la santé de leurs Pokémons. Est ce que tous les dresseurs dans ce monde étaient comme cela ? N'y en avait-il pas un qui aurait des remords à faire se battre à mort ses amis ? Il se mordit la lèvre en se disant qu'il faisait aussi parti de ses dresseurs. Adrian se promit que jamais il ne ferait combattre ses amis à mort. Il tenait trop à ses compagnons pour vouloir qu'ils souffrent à ce point. Combattre était une chose, mais pas de cette manière.

La tête ailleurs, il trébucha sur une racine et se retrouva le nez contre le sol. Maugréant, il se releva..du moins essaya de se relever. Un Chetiflor avait enroulé ses lianes autour de ses jambes, l'empêchant de se déplacer. Kungfu prit les devants, et fit lâcher prise au Pokémon plante d'une vive-attaque. Le Chetiflor changea de cible et frappa le Fouinette avec ses lianes, faisant une trace rouge sur le ventre du Pokémon normal. Kungfu se releva en serrant les dents, le souffle légèrement coupé du à la forte pression qu'il avait reçu au niveau de l'abdomen.

« Est ce que ça va? » s'inquiéta le jeune homme en le voyant dans cet état.

Le Fouinette leva le pouce en signe de confirmation, et parvint enfin à reprendre son souffle. Le Chetiflor ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever complètement et prépara une autre attaque fouet liane.

« Roule sur le côté Kungfu, ensuite Vive-attaque ! »

La fouine fit une roulade sur son côté droit en évitant la liane de son adversaire, se remit sur ses quatre pattes et fonça à vive allure en direction de son opposant, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, trop surpris et qui fit un vol plané avant d'atterrir un mètre plus loin. Une de ses feuilles était déchirée et pendait tristement, des hématomes commençaient à bleuir sa tête et son corps frêle. Le Fouinette ne lui laissa pas de répit et lui donna une dernière attaque charge, qui l'acheva pour de bon.

« Kungfu ! » s'écria Adrian. « Tu aurais pu me laisser le capturer ! »

Le Fouinette fit une grimace avant de s'évanouir à cause de ses blessures. Le jeune homme en oublia instantanément sa petite colère et accourut auprès de son compagnon.

« Kungfu ? Allez réponds, ça va? » s'inquiéta l'orphelin.

N'obtenant aucun signe de vie, Adrian prit son compagnon de route dans les bras et courut en direction de Mauville. Il fut rapidement à bout de souffle et un point de côté se faisait sentir, mais il essaya d'en faire abstraction, une vie était en jeu, et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir confier son Pokémon à l'infirmière Joëlle. La pluie s'y mêla bientôt, et Adrian arriva devant le centre Pokémon de Mauville aussi mouillé que s'il avait plongé dans le lac tout habillé. Il faillit glisser sur le carrelage du centre en entrant, mais parvint à rester debout et s'approcha très vite du point d'accueil.

« Infirmière ! Il faut que vous soigniez Kungfu ! S'il vous plaît.. »

La femme aux cheveux roses prit le Fouinette des mains de son dresseur et l'examina un moment avant de déclarer qu'elle s'en occupait et que cela risquait de durer plus d'une heure. Un Leveinard s'occupa du Héricendre et du Hoothoot du jeune homme qui n'avaient besoin que de soins minimes. Adrian se résigna donc à attendre dans le hall quand une furie aux cheveux châtains entra dans le centre Pokémon, son Roucool sur la tête en vaine tentative pour se protéger du déluge au dehors, son Germignon sur les talons, un petit Chetiflor dans les bras. L'orphelin écarquilla les yeux, avant d'aller se réfugier derrière un journal qui trainait laissé là par une autre personne. Cependant curieux, il baissa légèrement les feuilles de papier pour voir ce que faisait Harmony. La jeune femme avait confié le Pokémon plante à un Leveinard. Il semblait plutôt mal en point d'après ce que pouvait voir Adrian, et la vision du corps meurtri du Chetiflor lui renvoya l'image du combat de l'après-midi contre un des représentants de ce Pokémon. Un Pokémon infirmier le tira de ses pensées en lui montrant deux Pokéballs sur un chariot. Le jeune homme récupéra ses compagnons de route, et sachant qu'il devrait attendre encore un moment, se décida à aller dans le self pour pouvoir manger un petit quelque chose. Il laissa ressortir Babi et Odroboulet en s'étant installé à une table dans un coin tranquille où on ne pouvait pas le voir en arrivant de la porte principale, et leur expliqua où se trouvait Kungfu et qu'Harmony était ici elle aussi. Le Pokémon feu fit une tête qui en disait long et le Hoothoot serrait l'épaule d'Adrian avec ses serres dans un geste apaisant. L'orphelin lui donna quelques croquettes qu'il picora avec joie, tandis que son starter reniflait son assiette d'un air maussade.

Le jeune homme essaya bien de manger quelque chose lui aussi, mais il avait une boule au ventre qui l'en empêchait. Il pensait à son Fouinette qui ne pouvait pas manger avec eux, à son compagnon qui l'avait bien aidé jusqu'ici, à sa première capture. Il regarda tristement le voyant rouge de la salle de soins intensifs, et ne put s'en détourner que lorsque son Héricendre lui tira la manche de son pull pour lui tendre un fondant au chocolat qu'il était allé chercher exprès pour son dresseur. Cela arracha un petit sourire à Adrian qui laissa son ami monter sur ses genoux et se blottir contre lui. Il mangeait d'une main et caressait la tête du petit hérisson de feu de l'autre, alors qu'Odroboulet picorait tranquillement dans son assiette en poussant des hululements de contentement de temps à autre.

Ayant finit de manger l'adolescent se leva et porta son plateau à moitié plein sur le meuble avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Un cri le fit sursauter, et il faillit en lâcher Babi. Il se retourna et s'écarta à temps pour éviter qu'Harmony ne lui saute dessus. Elle atterrit par terre, et se redressa en s'époussetant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es là Damian. »

« Nan moi c'est Adrian. » la coupa le blond

« C'est pareil ! Viens avec moi, faut que je te montre Fleur ! » fit la jeune femme en le tirant par le bras.

« Je n'ai pas le temps Harmony. » déclara Adrian en reprenant son bras. « Je dois aller quelque part. »

« Dans ces cas je viens avec toi. » décida Harmony.

Le Roucool sur sa tête piailla gaiement, et Migno gambada autour des jambes de sa dresseuse.

« Ri ! » protesta Babi dans les bras de son ami.

« Désolé mais il n'en est pas question. » soupira le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je n'ai pas le temps de t'écouter raconter ta vie aujourd'hui. »

L'orphelin se retrouva soudainement au sol sans avoir comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait. Migno venait de lui bloquer les jambes avec ses fouets lianes. Un couinement lui apprit qu'il était en train d'écraser son compagnon et il se mit sur le dos pour lui permettre de respirer, bien qu'il avait l'air complètement sonné.

« Oh Babi, ça va ? » s'inquiéta Adrian en le prenant dans ses bras. « Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! » fit-il à l'attention de Migno et d'Harmony.

« Migno déteste qu'on me parle mal. » bouda Harmony en caressant la tête de son Germignon. « Excuses-toi. »

« Je ne m'excuserai pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à cause de vous, Babi est blessé. » rétorqua le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard noir. « Viens Odro', on retourne voir l'infirmière. »

Adrian délaissa Harmony et ses Pokémons et retourna dans le hall d'accueil. Il confia son Héricendre à un Leveinard en espérant que ça irait pour lui, et alla s'assoir en face de la porte de soins en attendant ses deux premiers compagnons, Odroboulet somnolant sur son épaule.

_Pokémons d'Adrian : _

_Babi (Héricendre mâle) Doux de nature, fier de sa puissance, capacité spéciale : brasier. Obtenu par le professeur Orme._

_Kungfu (Fouinette mâle) Brave de nature, sait encaisser les coups, capacité spéciale : Fuite. Capturé sur la route vingt-neuf._

_Odroboulet (Hoothoot mâle) Calme de nature, aime se détendre, capacité spéciale : Insomnia. Capturé sur la route trente._

_Autres : Chetiflor femelle rencontrée sur la route trente et une, non capturée, Nosferapti femelle rencontrée dans la grotte et non capturée._


	5. Chapter 5 : L'enseignement du Sage

_Adrian est arrivé à Mauville, avec Kungfu qui était blessé, et Harmony ayant fait assommer au passage Babi, les deux Pokémons étaient en soin, alors qu'Odroboulet attendait avec lui._

Adrian patientait dans la salle adjacente aux salles de soin, son Hoothoot perché sur son épaule, qui somnolait légèrement. Le jeune orphelin avait confié son Héricendre il y avait de ça une heure, et l'infirmière Joëlle ne donnait pas signe de vie. L'adolescent gardait également dans un coin de sa tête Kungfu, qui avait été blessé lors d'un combat en dehors de Mauville.

Il regarda pour la énième fois l'heure sur son Pokématos usé, avant que la porte qu'il fixait depuis tout ce temps ne s'ouvre sur l'infirmière Pokémon, poussant devant elle un chariot sur lequel se trouvaient deux Pokémon, un Héricendre et un Fouinette.

« Tes Pokémon se portent bien Adrian. » lui apprit la jeune femme. « Fais cependant attention avec ton Fouinette qui est encore un peu fatigué à cause de ses blessures, sinon tout va bien. »

Adrian prit ses partenaires dans ses bras, Odroboulet -qui s'était réveillé entre temps - poussant un hululement joyeux à l'adresse de ses deux amis de route. Kungfu bailla et se lova dans le cou du jeune homme pour s'endormir tranquillement, alors que Babi se faisait charrier par le Pokémon Vol.

L'orphelin remercia l'infirmière avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour y récupérer quelques affaires. Il voulait se rendre à la tour Chetiflor, l'endroit privilégié des Sages qui testaient les jeunes dresseurs et méditaient longuement. Le plus âgé des Sages était à la tour depuis plus de vingt ans, accueillant les dresseurs qui tentaient l'expérience pour leur prodiguer des conseils.

Adrian prit grand soin de mettre son bonnet et son écharpe devant son nez avant de mettre son sac sur son épaule et de se rendre en direction du nord de la ville, où il pouvait apercevoir la tour en bois qui surplombait les maisons de la cité aux toits violet. Le seul bâtiment qui était presque aussi haut était l'arène de Mauville d'Albert et ses Pokémons vols. Il finit par arriver devant l'immense bâtiment, traversa le pont qui le séparait de l'entrée, Babi se blottissant un peu plus contre son dresseur en passant au dessus de l'eau, non rassuré.

Le jeune homme le rassura et poussa la grande porte de bois pour en franchir le seuil avant de refermer derrière lui. La colonne du milieu, qui soutenait le plus gros du bâtiment, ondulait lentement de gauche à droite, ne rassurant guère l'orphelin. Un Sage sortit de sa méditation et s'approcha du jeune dresseur.

« Bonjour à toi jeune homme. Je suppose que tu veux tenter le défi de la tour des Sages ? » demanda l'homme qui reprit après le hochement de tête affirmatif de son interlocuteur. « Le grand Sage se trouve au dernier étage de la tour, Cependant, tu croiseras sur ton chemin d'autres Sages qui testeront ton entente avec tes Pokémons. »

« D'accord. » marmonna Adrian. « La Tour ne risque pas de s'effondrer ? »

Le Sage émit un petit rire, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu vois le pilier central ? Le fait qu'il oscille n'est pas dû au hasard. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que des nombreux tremblements de terre ont lieu dans le coin, hors, le pilier permet de suivre le mouvement de la terre. » expliqua-t-il. « Bonne chance pour le défi. »

Le Sage repartit s'installer avant de reprendre sa méditation, laissant Adrian seul avec ses Pokémons.

« Vous en pensez quoi ? On le tente ce défi ? » demanda le jeune homme à ses partenaires.

Ces derniers hochèrent de la tête de concert, et Adrian prit la direction des escaliers afin de se rendre au premier étage. Il croisa rapidement le premier Sage, qui semblait somnoler dans son coin, alors qu'il cherchait le moyen de passer au deuxième étage.

« Cela faisait longtemps que des dresseurs ne sont pas venus ici. » fit l'homme d'une voix grave quand il fut arriver à sa hauteur. « Il faudra que tu me prouves ta valeur avant d'aller plus loin. »

Le Sage prit la Pokéball de son unique partenaire qui se trouvait être un Chetiflor. Décidant de laisser Odroboulet commencer ce premier combat, puisqu'il excluait de toute façon son Fouinette de ce défi au vu de ses blessures, il posa son Hoothoot au sol, devant un homme qui ne bronchait pas malgré l'avantage de type de son adversaire.

« Je commence si cela ne te dérange pas. » finit-il par dire. « Clochette, immobilise-le avec ton fouet liane. »

« Envole-toi Odro'. » déclara Adrian qui ne voulait pas vraiment que son Pokémon soit entravé dans ses mouvements. « Puis utilise Hypnose pour l'endormir. »

Le Pokémon hibou esquiva l'attaque en battant de ses ailes pour monter dans les airs, avant que ses yeux ne se mettent à briller. Le Chetiflor eut la mauvaise idée de le regarder dans les yeux en s'endormit aussitôt.

« Bravo, maintenant utilise ton attaque Picpic. » l'encouragea le jeune dresseur.

Odroboulet vola en direction de son adversaire avant de lui donner plusieurs coups de bec, qui perforèrent la tête et le corps du Pokémon Plante.

« Pas si fort Odro' ! Tu vois bien que tu lui fais du mal ! » s'inquiéta l'orphelin.

Le Sage préféra d'ailleurs rappeler son partenaire avant que les dégâts ne soient trop importants pour permettre de le soigner.

« Tu as gagné, jeune homme, tu peux continuer ton chemin. » déclara le moine en se mettant sur le côté. « Bonne chance. »

Adrian lui lança un regard d'excuse pendant que son partenaire de type vol se perchait sur son épaule et il continua son chemin pour prendre les escaliers menant au deuxième étage.

Le dresseur affronta bien quatre autres Sages, qui n'avaient que des Chetiflor, et qui abrégeaient généralement le combat avant que leurs partenaires ne soient trop amochés. Babi et Odroboulet avait combattu l'un après l'autre, Adrian préférant les laisser se reposer après un combat pour qu'ils reprennent leurs souffles.

Le jeune homme parvint jusqu'à l'escalier le menant au dernier étage. S'assurant que ses Pokémons n'étaient pas trop blessés, il préféra leur donner une baie à chacun avant de continuer plus en avant. Il monta ensuite les marches pour arriver à l'étage le plus haut de la Tour. Un Sage méditait devant la grande baie vitrée d'où on pouvait voir tout Mauville.

« Je t'attendais, Adrian. » fit la voix du vieil homme alors que l'orphelin n'avait fait qu'un pas dans sa direction.

Le garçon se demanda comment il pouvait connaître son prénom alors que c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici. Il dut cependant en faire abstraction car le moine était auprès de lui.

« Tu as réussit à passer la première partie de l'épreuve. Il faut maintenant que tu fasses un combat contre moi pour voir si tu mérites de connaître certaines informations concernant ta famille. »

Adrian haussa un sourcil. Cet homme voulait lui parler de la famille Pegrisson ? Ou, comme il l'espérait alors que son coeur commençait à battre la chamade contre sa cage thoracique, de ses parents qu'il n'avait pas connu, du fait qu'ils l'avaient laissé sur le perron de la porte de la villa Pegrisson quinze ans plus tôt ? Le jeune homme n'en savait rien, et ne saurait dire s'il voulait le savoir ou non.

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, le Sage fit un petit sourire rassurant.

« Je veux te parler de tes parents biologiques. Mais pour ça, je veux être sûr que tu mérites ces informations, que je garde pour moi seul depuis de nombreuses années en attendant que tu sois en âge de les recevoir. » lui expliqua-t-il. « Ce moment est venu, j'estime que tu es assez grand pour connaître la vérité. Mais avant ça, il va falloir prouver ta bravoure au combat Pokémon. »

Adrian ne répondit pas, mais suivit le Sage sur le balcon extérieur, afin qu'ils livrent leur match.

« Il s'agit d'un match en deux Pokémons contre deux, Adrian. » l'informa son adversaire.

Le vieil homme prit une de ses deux Pokéballs, qu'il lança dans les airs. La sphère rouge et blanche s'ouvrit dans une lumière magenta, libérant son occupant, un Chetiflor. Adrian décida de faire confiance à Odroboulet et le laissa se mettre en place, promettant à son Héricendre qu'il ferait le prochain combat.

« Après toi. » fit calmement l'Ancien.

« Si vous insistez. » s'étonna Adrian qui pensait qu'il aurait prit l'initiative vu son désavantage de type. « Odroboulet, endors-le ! »

Le hibou commença à faire briller ses yeux, signe qu'il commençait à utiliser son attaque Hypnose. Cependant, le Sage n'était pas sans ressource.

« Chévi, ferme les yeux, puis localise-le au son qu'il fait et utilise Tranch'Herbe. »

En fermant les yeux comme son dresseur le lui avait dit, cela empêcha Chetiflor de s'endormir, qui se concentrait sur les changements de bruits dans l'air pour trouver son adversaire. Il lança ensuite des feuilles tranchantes, qui firent une coupure sur le ventre du Hoothoot d'Adrian, qui n'était cependant pas suffisamment profonde pour saigner abondamment.

« Changement de stratégie Odro'. » s'inquiéta l'orphelin. « Fonce sur lui pour lui donner des coups de becs. »

Son partenaire volant comprit l'ordre et vola aussi rapidement que possible vers son adversaire.

« Immobilise-le avec Fouet Liane Chévi. » ordonna le moine sans se départir de son calme.

« Essaye de les éviter. »

Le Pokémon Plante fit jaillir des lianes de son corps, la première fut éviter facilement par Odroboulet, qui ne put cependant éviter la deuxième et se retrouva plaquer au sol, ne pouvant plus voler.

« Tant pis ! Odro' pince cette liane jusqu'à ce que tu sois libéré ! » fit Adrian qui ne voyait pas d'autre solution pour s'en sortir sans trop de mal.

Le Hoothoot se servit donc de son bec pour pincer la liane qui entravait ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à se libérer, avant de donner des coups de becs à son adversaire qui recula, les coups lui faisant quelques bleus.

« Chévi, Tranch'Herbe à nouveau. » fit le Sage. « Et vise bien. »

Le Chetiflor lança de nouveau des feuilles tranchantes en direction du Pokémon Vol, qui se trouvait trop près pour esquiver les premières, lui coupant un peu plus la peau.

« Odroboulet ! » s'inquiéta Adrian en voyant des coupures plus ou moins profondes sur son partenaire. « Si tu es trop fatigué tu reviens. »

Le Pokémon le regarda, fit un signe négatif de la tête, avant de se replacer. L'orphelin fit une petite moue, avant de se décider à en finir avec son adversaire.

« Odro', il faut que tu arrives à l'endormir ! » reprit-il.

L'Ancien n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa stratégie de début, car son Chetiflor s'endormit à même le sol. Sachant qu'il serait mit en danger s'il le laissait continuer le combat, son dresseur préféra le rappeler.

Adrian alla récupérer son partenaire qui était lui aussi en mauvaise état, et vaporisa quelques gouttes de produit sur les blessures de son ami à plume, qui poussait quelques piaillements aigus quand la coupure était profonde.

« Maintenant, reposes-toi Odro', tu l'as bien mérité. » lui dit le jeune homme en le laissant se percher sur son épaule pour se reposer. « Je compte sur toi Babi. Sois prudent. »

Le Héricendre se plaça fièrement sur le terrain, prêt à combattre un autre Pokémon, que le Sage ne tarda pas à envoyer. Il s'agissait, à la grande surprise d'Adrian, d'un Hoothoot.

« Voici mon deuxième Pokémon, qui n'est pas un Chetiflor comme tu peux t'en rendre compte. Si tu le bats, je t'expliquerais tout ce que je sais. Sinon ce sera seulement la moitié, puisque tu as battu Chévi. » expliqua l'Ancien.

Adrian approuva, montrant qu'il avait bien compris, et se concentra de nouveau sur le match qui allait commencer.

« Je commence cette fois-ci. Whoopy, utilise ton Picpic. » fit le Sage.

« Babi, Boul'Armure, puis réplique avec Flammèche. » ordonna le jeune blond.

Le Pokémon Feu se roula en boule, au moment où son adversaire le frappait avec son bec. Cependant, grâce à l'augmentation de sa défense, cela ne fit que peu de dégâts au Héricendre, qui se redressa une fois l'assaut passé et cracha un petit jet de flamme qui touchèrent le Pokémon Vol. Se trouvant trop près de l'attaque, il ne put esquiver et ses plumes roussirent par endroit.

« Whoopy, hypnose. » répliqua le vieil homme, comptant bien reprendre la stratégie de son adversaire lors du précédent combat.

« Ne le regarde pas Babi ! » reprit Adrian. « Et ensuite, utilise de nouveau Flammèche quand tu l'auras localisé au bruit. »

La stratégie employée plus tôt par le Sage fonctionna également pour l'orphelin, avant que son partenaire ne crache un autre jet de flamme qui toucha seulement une des ailes du Hoothoot. Comme elle était devenue inutilisable sous peine de souffrir, le Pokémon hibou préféra se poser au sol.

« Voilà qui est embêtant. » marmonna le Sage. « Whoopy, recommence avec Picpic. »

« Babi, charge-le ! » s'exclama Adrian sans même penser à se protéger.

Les deux Pokémons se heurtèrent l'un contre l'autre, mais finalement ce fut le hérisson de feu qui prit l'avantage et envoya son adversaire au sol. L'Ancien préféra le rappeler dans sa Pokéball avant que son partenaire ne soit trop mal pour être soigner.

Babi eut un regard fier, et se jeta dans les bras de son dresseur, qui vérifia qu'il n'avait pas de blessure importante à soigner, avant de le laisser s'installer sous sa veste.

« Bien Adrian. » fit le moine en s'approchant, avec de l'argent qu'il lui mit de force dans la main. « Viens t'assoir, nous serons mieux pour parler. »

Il appela un des plus jeunes moines pour lui demander de préparer du thé et un plateau de biscuits pour eux et les Pokémons, avant de s'installer à la table, en face d'Adrian qui caressait d'un air distrait la fourrure de Kungfu qui ronronnait autour de son cou.

« Je pense que je vais commencer par le début. » fit le Sage après que le jeune moine ait apporté ce qu'il lui avait demandé. « Mais avant, sers-toi d'un biscuit, et donnes-en à tes partenaires, ils en ont bien besoin eux aussi. »

Lui-même se servit d'une tasse de thé en prenant quelques gâteaux secs pour en donner à ses deux Pokémons et pour lui même.

« J'ai connu ton père alors qu'il voyageait dans la région de Johto il y a un peu moins de vingt ans de ça. J'étais une jeune moine à l'époque, qui venait tout juste de rejoindre la Tour Chetiflor et testait avec les autres les nombreux dresseurs qui se présentaient là. Il devait avoir pas loin de quatorze ans alors, et il rêvait de voyager dans toutes les régions connues. Sebastian, c'était son nom, si ma mémoire ne me joue pas des tours. Tu as d'ailleurs les même cheveux blonds que lui. »

L'Ancien fit une pause pour boire une gorgée de thé avant qu'il ne refroidisse, Adrian étant scotché à son siège en attendant la suite.

« Le monde était alors très différent. Les jeunes dresseurs ne devaient pas payer pour avoir un premier Pokémon au laboratoire du professeur Orme et les Pokéballs basiques coûtaient beaucoup moins cher.

Je n'ai pas entendu parler de ton père pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'il était devenu maître Pokémon dans la région d'Unys, qui se trouve très loin d'ici. Il l'a été il y a plus de seize ans de ça. » lui apprit-il.

« Et puis, il y a quinze ans de cela, en début de matinée alors que tout le monde dormait encore à poing fermé, Sebastian est revenu, il avait mit sa capuche sur la tête pour éviter de se faire repérer. Avec lui, il y avait Annabelle, une jeune femme fort ravissante, et également très forte. Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon âgé d'un an à peine, c'était toi. »

« Moi ? » balbutia Adrian en retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

« Un joli petit garçon. » confirma l'Ancien en faisant rougir son interlocuteur.

« Ils m'ont expliqué ce qu'ils comptaient faire. » reprit le Sage. « Ils étaient poursuivis par les membres d'une Team qui voulait leur dérober un trésor précieux qui mettrait l'humanité en danger s'ils venaient à s'en emparer. C'est pourquoi, connaissant le danger qui planait sur eux, ils préféraient te mettre en sécurité dans une famille aux alentours de Mauville. Je leur ai bien proposé de te garder avec moi, seulement... ils ont avoué que la Tour Chetiflor étant un lieu public, ils ne voulaient pas nous faire courir de risques inutiles. »

« Et ils m'ont laissé chez les Pegrisson. » fit l'orphelin en prenant un air sombre.

« Ils ont d'abord attendu que la nuit tombe pour te mettre à l'abri. J'ai entendu les cris des habitants de Mauville, ils étaient furieux. Quand je suis sorti pour rentrer chez moi, ils brandissaient la tête d'un Pokémon d'Unys sur un pieux, et le corps de tes parents étaient par terre et sans vie. J'ai eu peur, j'ai attendu que les citoyens rentrent chez eux avant d'aller voir de plus près. Tu n'y étais pas, fort heureusement, et je pense que tes parents t'ont donné d'une manière ou d'une autre leur trésor pour qu'il ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. » expliqua l'Ancien.

« La seule chose que je tiens de mes parents, c'est ce pendentif. » fit Adrian en lui montrant le collier au bout duquel se trouvait le motif d'une aile.

« Garde-le bien précieusement Adrian. Et surtout ne le montre à personne en qui tu n'ais pas confiance. » lui fit promettre.

« Mais... pourquoi ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Grâce à ce pendentif, tu pourras trouver le trésor. Et je n'aimerais pas qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains moi aussi. »

« C'est d'accord. » fit Adrian en rangeant son collier sous son T-shirt.

« Maintenant que tes Pokémons sont de nouveau en pleine forme, tu devrais retourner au centre Pokémon, il commence à se faire tard. »

Adrian récupéra son sac qu'il mit dans son dos, où son Hoothoot se percha de nouveau, ravi, alors que Kungfu prenait la place de Babi dans les bras de son dresseur. Ce dernier, n'ayant plus de place, se mit à bouder.

« Il reste de la place sur mon autre épaule Babi. » rit le jeune homme en lui montrant la dite place.

Le Pokémon Feu sauta aussitôt sur l'épaule de son dresseur, s'agrippant bien au passage pour ne pas tomber, et tira la langue à Kungfu.

« Sois prudent Adrian. » fit le Sage en lui serrant la main. « Et occupes toi bien de tes amis. »

« Merci pour tout. » le remercia le jeune homme avant de prendre la direction de l'escalier.

Les lumières s'éteignirent alors que l'orphelin atteignait le deuxième étage. Quelque chose clochait.

« Odroboulet, tu veux bien utiliser Clairvoyance s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers son Pokémon vol.

La capacité fit apparaître un Fantominus des ténèbres dans lesquels il s'était plongé seul, et Odroboulet le fit s'endormir aussitôt. Adrian en profita pour le capturer, il avait encore assez de Pokéballs pour cela.

Il laissa ressortir son Fantominus, qui bailla pour se réveiller, avant de flotter devant son dresseur avec un air curieux.

« Toi, je vais t'appeler Yoshi. » décida Adrian.

Le garçon lui présenta ses autres compagnons de route, avant qu'ils ne poursuivent leur chemin jusqu'à la sortie de la Tour. Il faisait déjà nuit, et Adrian se hâta de rentrer au centre Pokémon. Il voulait que l'infirmière Joëlle vérifie qu'Odroboulet allait bien de même que Babi et Yoshi. Dormir pouvait attendre encore un peu.

Pokémon d'Adrian

Babi (Héricendre mâle) Doux de nature, fier de sa puissance, capacité Brasier, obtenu par le professeur Orme.

Kungfu (Fouinette mâle) Brave de nature, sait encaisser les coups, capacité Fuite, capturé sur la route 29

Odroboulet (Hoothoot mâle) Calme de nature, aime se détendre, capacité Insomnia, capturé sur la route 30

Yoshi (Fantominus mâle) Doux de nature, aime se détendre, capacité Lévitation, capturé à la Tour Chetiflor.

_Pokémon rencontrés mais non capturés_

_Chetiflor femelle, route 31_

_Nosferapti femelle, grotte de Mauville_


End file.
